criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gone Pear-Shaped
Gone Pear-Shaped is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirteenth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred forty-fourth case overall. It is the first case to take place in The Greens district of Grimsborough. Plot Amir called Gloria and the player from an iPear store in The Greens, saying that he heard that a meet-and-greet with iPear founder Paul Gigs was cancelled due to a murder. Gloria and the player rushed to the iPear store, only to find Paul's poisoned body. Shortly into the investigation, Rozetta Pierre started promoting her tech company, DreamLife, claiming that iPear was done for with Paul's death. Later, a group of customers rioted outside the store after finding out about the murder. The team then gathered enough evidence to arrest Paul's son, Waldo Gigs, for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Waldo said that after he had dropped out of college, his father had forced him to train for a job at iPear, stating that he needed to take over his legacy. Wanting the freedom to choose what he was to do in his life, Waldo had injected raccoon poison into a pear and left it in a fruit basket in the store for his father to eat. Judge Powell sentenced him to 15 years in prison. After the trial, bodyguard Jon Benson asked the team to look into Hawk Eye Security, who had offered him a job, directing them to the store for the company contract, which Ramirez used to discover that Tony Marconi owned the company. They talked to Marconi, who said that he kept the company details secret because no one would trust the company if they knew that he was the owner, given his past. He then assured the team that there was no dirt to dig up on him. Meanwhile, Amir and the player found a ticket to DreamLife's launch party for their new virtual reality system with help from Rozetta herself. They then invited Rupert to the party as well. The three of them attended the party, where Rozetta introduced their new system with a game that allowed the wearers of the VR headset to discover a world shaped exactly to their dreams. After the party, Jones assured that their investigation into Marconi was only just beginning. Summary Victim *'Paul Gigs' (found dead in an iPear store) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Pear' Killer *'Waldo Gigs' Suspects C244P1.png|Jon Benson C244P2.png|Eugene Goffman C244P3.png|Waldo Gigs C244P4.png|Rozetta Pierre C244P5.png|One-Tooth Sam Quasi-suspect(s) C244Q1.png|Amir Devani C244Q2.png|Rupert Winchester C244Q3.png|Tony Marconi Killer's Profile *The killer is a runner. *The killer has read User 404. *The killer eats chia seeds. *The killer has a rash. *The killer wears tweed. Crime Scenes iPearShowroom.jpg|iPear Showroom LaptopDisplay.jpg|Laptop Display HIPDiningRoom.jpg|HIP Dining Room HIPLounge.jpg|HIP Lounge GreenlineWalkway.jpg|Greenline Walkway GreenlinePlanter.jpg|Greenline Planter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate iPear Showroom. (Clues: Faded Badge, Cardboard Pieces, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Paul Gigs) *Examine Faded Badge. (New Suspect: Jon Benson) *Talk to Jon Benson about the murder. (Prerequisite: Jon Benson decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: HIP Dining Room) *Investigate HIP Dining Room. (Prerequisite: Jon interrogated; Clues: Tote Bag, Faded Placard) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: Photobooth Strip) *Examine Photobooth Strip. (New Suspect: Waldo Gigs) *Inform Waldo Gigs of his father's murder. (Prerequisite: Waldo Gigs identified) *Examine Faded Placard. (Result: Table Reservation; New Suspect: Eugene Goffman) *Ask Eugene Goffman about his strange table reservation. (Prerequisite: Table Reservation unraveled) *Examine Cardboard Pieces. (Result: Cardboard Cutout) *Analyze Cardboard Cutout. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read User 404) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Poisoned Pear; Attribute: The killer is a runner) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Rozetta Pierre about her hostility toward the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Greenline Walkway; Profile updated: Rozetta is a runner and has read User 404) *Investigate Greenline Walkway. (Prerequisite: Rozetta interrogated; Clues: Trash Can, Faded Newspaper) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chia seeds; New Crime Scene Unlocked: HIP Lounge) *Investigate HIP Lounge. (Prerequisite: Syringe analyzed; Clues: Torn Card, Messenger Bag) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: iPear Birthday Card) *Ask Waldo Gigs about his birthday voucher. (Prerequisite: iPear Birthday Card restored; Profile updated: Waldo is a runner, has read User 404 and eats chia seeds) *Examine Messenger Bag. (Result: Notepad) *Analyze Notepad. (12:00:00) *Ask Eugene Goffman about his diatribes against the victim. (Prerequisite: Notepad analyzed; Profile updated: Eugene is a runner, has read User 404 and eats chia seeds) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Photo; New Suspect: One-Tooth Sam) *Ask One-Tooth Sam about his deal with the victim. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Photo unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Laptop Display. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Map, Locked Phone, Torn Shirt) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: iPear Properties) *Ask One-Tooth Sam about Gigs' takeover of The Greens. (Prerequisite: iPear Properties unraveled; Profile updated: Sam eats chia seeds) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Rozetta Pierre about her code in the victim's phone. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Rozetta eats chia seeds) *Examine Torn Shirt. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Examine Yellow Powder. (Result: Protein Powder) *Interrogate Jon Benson about the victim's torn shirt. (Prerequisite: Protein Powder identified under microscope; Profile updated: Jon is a runner and has read User 404) *Investigate Greenline Planter. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Crate of Pears, Open Book) *Examine Crate of Pears. (Result: Poison Bottle) *Analyze Poison Bottle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a rash) *Examine Open Book. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears tweed) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Is This Just Fantasy? (1/6). (No stars) Is This Just Fantasy? (1/6) *See what Amir wants to discuss. (Available after unlocking Is This Just Fantasy?) *Investigate Greenline Walkway. (Prerequisite: Amir interrogated; Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Smartglasses) *Analyze Smartglasses. (06:00:00) *Ask Rozetta Pierre about the launch party. (Prerequisite: Smartglasses analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate HIP Dining Room. (Prerequisite: Rozetta interrogated; Clue: Digital Device) *Examine Digital Device. (Result: Digital Invitation) *Convince Rupert to come to the launch party. (Prerequisite: Digital Invitation unlocked; Reward: Holographic Cap) *Talk to Jon Benson. (Available after unlocking Is This Just Fantasy?) *Investigate iPear Showroom. (Prerequisite: Jon interrogated; Clue: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Employment Contract) *Analyze Employment Contract. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Tony Marconi about Hawk Eye Security. (Prerequisite: Employment Contract analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title refers to the phrase "gone pear-shaped", which is used to describe an event that has gone horribly wrong. *This is one of the eleven cases in The Conspiracy in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *In the "iPear Showroom" crime scene, the Statue of Liberty appears as a collectable item. *The tech corporation iPear is a parody of Apple Inc. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:The Greens